Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus, such as, for example, circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also pertains to interface assemblies and display apparatus for electrical switching apparatus.
Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to a trip condition, such as, for example, an overcurrent condition, an overload condition, an undervoltage condition, a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition, a ground fault or arc fault condition. Electronic molded case circuit breakers, for example, include at least one pair of separable contacts which are operated either manually by way of a handle disposed on the outside of the case, or automatically by way of a trip unit in response to the trip condition.
As technology has evolved, additional electronic features have been added to molded case circuit breakers. Many of these electronic features are controlled by adjustment knobs on an outer surface of the circuit breaker. However, when an interface assembly, including for example, a rotary handle, is connected with the main housing of the circuit breaker, many of these knobs are often unable to be viewed and/or adjusted. As a result, service times are undesirably increased because the interface assembly must be disconnected to access the adjustment knobs.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus and in interface assemblies and display apparatus therefor.